Four months without you
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: Gunther left America to go back to help with the old country, everyone nows that. well what everyone doesn't know was what happened in that time. He was gone four months, in that time things changed and when he gets back what is his reaction. (not sure how long this story will be)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Rocky climbed in through the window, with a picture perfect Tinka in tow well mostly, her hair was down and you could see the excitement etched onto her pretty face. Ty following close behind, helping his girlfriend through the window, gently kissing Tinka's cheek "your such a gentleman" she giggled in response to Ty's kiss, glad that they were finally dating...the only small worry was Gunther's reaction when he found out.

Today was the day Tinka had been waiting 3 months for…yep, Gunther was returning home, and she wasn't the only one who was excited, Rocky, Ty and Deuce were all in the apartment gearing up to meet him too. To say his absence had been noticed was a major understatement, Ty had missed Gunther like crazy. Yeah he poked fun at the glitter bomb occasionally but everyone knew him and Gunther were actually really close. Even Deuce had noticed the blonde's absence and had taken to mimicking the hessenheffer entrance every once in a while...which at first everyone had found endearing but eventually led to two particular peoples complaints on the matter, claiming that it was just irritating and on a more childish note a bad imitation.

Today he came home from the old country, everyone had been waiting in various stages of exccitement and anxiety all week and in five hours they would meet him at the airport and almost everything would be back the way it was, they were just waiting on Cece who had just been woken up by Rocky, quickly stumbling out of bed, screaming at them for letting her sleep in so late when she saw their clothed attire and put the clues toether, quickly running into bathroom to shower and change, grabbing the dress she had had ready, with some cute kitten heels and tying her hair back in a neat ponytail, applying minimal make up and running out to meet them.

Ty chuckled upon seeing her dress, until Tinka elbowed him in the ribs, smiling and grasping Cece's hand quickly, apologising for letting her sleep so late, smiling as Cece brushed it of with a sweet smile and making them all rush out the door, grasping Tinka's hand for moral support at what she was about to do.

She was barely able to admit it to herself that she missed him, it was only after a month that she realised something was wrong.

_flashback_

She had just walked into school and was standing at her locker, turning to smile at Tinka "morning tinka", she smiled hugging the blonde, in the two weeks Gunther had been gone Rocky and Cece had officially welcomed her as one of their best girl friends, Tinka stepped back smiling "Morning Cece, you up for a movie night tonight?, my place 8pm". Cece nodded quicly, figuring that a movie night was the perfect thing to distract her from whatever had been distracting her lately."See you there", she smiled back watching Tina skip to her next lesson...noting how well Tinka seemed to be handling Gunther's leaving. Smiling and giggling silently to herself when she saw Ty do his spin and turn flirt move on her as she walked by, secretly wishing Ty luck in winning her over thinking that Ty had a way bigger chance with Gunther out of the country...cause in all honesty Gunther tended to be over protective of Tinka when it came to guys, then again she smiled to herself the over protectiness was endearing on him...cute even. Rocky's voice quickly snapping her out of it and immediatley telling rocky bout the movie night sleepover at tinka's place, glad when Rocky agreed.

That evening.

Tinka greeted them at the door, the smell of sweet popcorn wafting out along with the enticing smell of fresh baked cookies and brownies...making both girls basically melt into puddles of saliva. Inviting them in and closing the door the girls instantly fell into a relaxed chatter, sitting in a triangle on the floor, a bunch of junk food in the middle of them with a film playing in the background none of the girls so much as attempting to watch it. "So Tinka...you seeing anybody lately?" Cece asked coyly, waiting for a chance to pounce on the blushing blonde. "No" she smiled blushing, "...why?", she asked out of curiosity wondering if Cece was maybe thinking of fixing her up. "It's just, I saw you talking to Ty today...you both seemed fairly friendly with each other" she giggled suggestively enjoying the way Tinka's face lit up like a flame when Ty was mentioned, confiming Cece's suspicions. "Wait what?, you like Ty" Rocky interjected shocked, Tinka stared at the ground blushing like a little girl and nodded silently...jumping back in total shock when her two girl friends jumped up and started screaming crazily, staring at them as if they were completely mental. Smiling slightly when the girls sat back down and started bombarding her with questions, obviously thrilled by the news. Then elaborated that she had liked him since they went out and was thinking of asking him out again, but hadnt cause she knew him and her brother were friends and so he might say no to her or her brother might have a problem with it. Cece laughed at this, "Tinka, Gunther was the one who chose Ty to ask you out...if he had a problem with Ty he wouldnt have picked him." Cece smiled encouragingly, feeling a strange wierd feeling when she reminded herself that he wasnt here anymore. That night was the first night she felt wierd about him being gone...but in no ways was it the last.

Eventually after about another week after a month of him being gone she realised the weird thing keeping her awake at night and the unscratchable itch was him. But even so she thought it was just because she had gotten so used to glitter boy buzzing around that it was weird to have him not around anymore. she was just sitting in her living room watching a rerun of the shake it up true teen life episode, giggling at the memories of how everyone had reacted to Rocky's diva or her and Gunther's 'love'...still impressed at just how well the directors and producers had cut it together to make it look real.

"Heys" Rocky said climbing in through the window, setting herself next to Cece smiling at what was on telly...remembering how stricken Cece had been when she saw the clip of her being 'in love', remembering something that hadnt crossed her mind or seemed strange until she thought about it now. "Cece, do you think it was wierd?", she asked vaguely facing her bestie. who looked at her in confusion, "what?", Rocky smiled, "the way Gunther reacted, do you think it was strange?".

Cece thought back carefully, truthfully admitting that she hadnt thought of it in detail, it was true that Gunther hadnt denied it and had seemed rather pleased with himself...almost bragging as he fist bumped with the other guys who congratulated him then how he stuck around almost as if he was making some sort of twisted move on her. she looked at the TV again seeing the blonde boy smiling at her as she gushed over the jacket. She knew where Rocky was heading with the questions...she just wasnt sure how to answer them. Shaking her head laughing "no, Gunther was just trying to bug me, like he always does...only this time he had way more ammo to use against me". Cece reasoned easily, refusing to believe that glitter boy had actually had an ulterior motive.

After two months she had started to miss other crazy things like how he would leave small sequins and glitter in her house when he hung out or babysat and stuff, she had taken to muttering the phrase hello bay-bee too herself at random intervals when it was a bit too quiet…or remembering all the random little old country facts he came out with. What really made her realise she missed him, was when Flynn came in one day and slumped down miserably."Hey Flynn, whats wrong?" she asked gently careful not to hurt the small boy anymore. "Nothing, its stupid", he sighed curling up into the armchair sadly "you want some bacon?" Cece asked sweetly, sad that her brother was so upset." He shook his head and stayed silent...panicking his big sister who was torn between calling their mum and calling an ambulance. "Whens he coming back?" Flynn asked quietly and Cece needed no elaboration to know who the he Flynn was referring to was. She sat down and hugged him tightly, reminding herself how young he still was and how upsetting it must be to have someone just leave so randomly like this, Flynn curled into her and Cece understood why he was so upset Gunther was really close to Flynn, heck Gunther was one of Flynn's only male role models, along with Deuce and Ty...of course this was upsetting for him. "Hey, listen okay, we all miss him...but he has responsibilities and stuff back home in the old country, I guess being royalty means leaving the people your close to sometimes...but he will come back okay, I promise he will come back" Flynn smiled at her slightly, believing her when she said he would come back...knowing his older sister would never lie about that.

"Do you miss him?" the young boy asked innocently, Cece nodded a bitter sweet taste in her mouth, "yeah Flynn, I miss him". She admitted honestly, thinking about her crazy sparkly frenemy...well more friend if she was honest.

After three months even Rocky noticed something off with her bestie when she rejected a date from one of the cutest boys in school. "Cece, hes one of the cutest boys in school, how can you not want to go out with him" Rocky argued with her bestie who simply looked annoyed and bored at the reoccuring argument, the argument had been going all week. "Rocky, Im just not all that into dating lately, let it go." she argued walking away seething at her friends nosiness, even more annyed at herself when she realised Rocky was right and that she really should be excited about the boy asking her out...coming up short when she couldnt even remember the guys name. "Cece, okay I get the dating, but what about the couples dance tournament, you didnt even enter...this isnt you, you would be all over that tournament winning and stuff", Rocky new she was in the wrong, she was worried though lately Cece had been unfocused and distracted...which in Cece world meant studying and contributing to society without getting in trouble or calling attention to herself. "Rocky i dont have a partner" Cece argued as her defence for not wanting to enter the competition. "Three shake it up guys asked you...you could easily have a partner, so why dont you?" Rocky argued back her voice climbing a few octaves. "Can you just let it go, Im busy lately okay...besides I have to go, I promisedIi would meet Tinka at Crusty's." she finsihed vaguely and walked of. Rocky's mind distracted by the Ty and Tinka relationship glad that they were finally together.

That night Rocky stayed at Cece's neither girl carrying a grudge towards the other, hugging and making up Cece apologising for walking of and being rude and Rocky for being controlling and crazy. Watching telly in the living room, chatting and laughing, eventually falling into companiable silence, surprised when she turned round about half hour later to find Cece perched on a table chair with phone pressed to her ear, watching as her bestie bit her lip and cursed when the person didnt answer. what she didnt see was the mixed torn expression Cece had had just before making the call. already having formed an evil plan in her head, fitting the late phone call with the no dating to form a crush conclusion = the belief that Cece had a crush on someone. So when Cece fell asleep on the sofa, Rocky grabbed her phone and went through the call history...almost dropping it when she saw who Cece had tried to call. Immediately knowing what it meant and waking Cece to inform her, jostling her awake causing Cece to fall onto the floor in shock at being awoken. "What?" she groaned in pain and exasperation, Rocky thrust the phone towards Cece so she could see the call history "you tried to call Gunther" rocky stated less wildly, wishing her friend would wake up and see the urgency "yeah, so?" Cece yawned falling back asleep. "so...do you realise what it means?" Rocky questioned irritably, "no, but Im sure your gonna tell me" Cece responded sleepily and sarcastically Rocky huffed at her friend, annoyed that she wasnt more curious or serious about it. "Cece...you have a crush on Gunther" Rocky stated proudly expecting her friend to jump up and start screaming in denial, instead Cece let out a sleepy yawn and muttered "yeah...and?" then promptly fell back asleep leaving her best friend stumped for a response, trying to understand what Cece meant, wondering if Cece wasnt surprised because she already knew or was just too tired to register what she was saying.

The next morning was funny, Cece woke up to the smell of food being cooked, then looked over to see Rocky cooking. Sleepily wondering over trying to get the crazy dream out of her messsed up little head, "You okay?" rocky asked, Cece nodded annoyed about how she wasnt angry or left in denial by the dream, "Rocky, I had a strange dream last night...and it made me realise something, I think I have crush on someone" she told her friend carefully avoiding eye contact, Rocky held back a smile "and..." she urged Cece for a name. "I think its someone we both know...someone crazy and sparkly", her face flushed and waited for her friend to flip. "...I dont now who your talking about, just tell me his name" Rocky lied tring not to smirk. "...its Gunther...I have a crush on glitter boy" Cece's face was full on fire truck red and Rocky was giggling, then hugged her friend saying she had figured it out and that she supported Cece's crush completely.

Month four had been the most difficult, when Cece realised how she felt suddenly she went from irritated by not knowing why she was distracted to impatient and anxious, Tinka took the news of Cece's crush really well...even telling Cece that she had been sad when they broke up throwing her arms around Cece and telling her it was about time, everyone else knew and made a few jokes here and there...well Ty tried but one quick look from Tinka mde sure to shut him up permamently afterwards...Deuce didnt mind and left the whole thing to Cece, having the mind not to interfere...Flynn was thrilled, taking this to mean her and Gunther would be a sure fire bet when he got home and that it meant he would get to see Gunther even more than he did before, Cece not having the heart to explain that Gunther might not like her back and that he shouldnt have too much faith in it. Telling herself more than anyone not to get her hopes up. Just lettingher brother believe it.

Leading to today, with Cece and Tinka waiting nervously at the airport waiting for his flight to come in, growing more and more nervous every second…then suddenly turning to leave convinced that she couldnt do this and that it was a bad idea, being stopped by Tinka who understood perfectly how Cece felt, listening wholeheartedly about Cece's belief that he wouldn't care and would laugh at her…calming her down and getting her to sit and wait patiently, cursing her brother in the loveliest way for taking so long, secretly praying for him to like her or at least missed her knowing how much it would hurt Cece otherwise...wishing for it to be like a romantic comedy, where he comes in missing her like crazy, she runs and hugs him spilling how she missed him and needed him. She had seen how much Cece cared and how worked up and happy she had been the past month when she finally figured it out. desperate for her not to get her heart crushed.

Until a familiar blonde head walked towards them, and Tinka left, walking then running to embrace her twin brother saying how much she missed him and next time she was coming with him. Him saying hey to everyone else and accepting hugs from Rocky and Tinka and bro hugs from the guys..seeming not to notice that one fiery red head failed to hug him. Tink trying not to point out how obvious the group was being when they each slowly found reasons to disappear for a little while, Tinka and Rocky bathroom, Ty and Deuce food…leaving Cece and Gunther standing there watching them go. Making Tinka worry both for cece and herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Smiling Gunther looked around, not in the least bit annoyed at his friends and sisters abandonment of him deciding that he could now rectify a very big problem he had taken note of.

He smiled at Cece charmingly and in the most flirtatious way held his arms and said "what, no hug for me bay-bee?" chuckling at her shocked expression, even more shocked when she quite willingly and quickly complied and hugged him, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her…he would never admit it to her but he had missed the fire demon more than he had thought he would. He would also never admit to her why he didn't pick up any of her calls or listen to her voice mails, heck he had taken his sweet time admitting it to himself.

It had taken three months before he admitted it to himself. But before going into that we might as well go back to when he first left.

He didn't tell anyone he was leaving, only Tinka knew, he thought about telling them but wasn't even sure if they would care about him leaving, considering their frenemy status although he had thought that that was pretty much behind them, he could never be sure though.

He wasn't worried about leaving Tinka, he knew the two girls would happily adopt her as an official girl friend…he also knew Ty wouldn't let them turn her away if they decided they didn't want her, he knew either way she would be okay which made it just a little easier for him to go.

He didn't feel at all bad about not telling Rocky, she had always been indifferent to his presence anyway…it was Cece he felt bad about not telling, even though they were friends they still bickered with each other whereas her and Tinka were over it, he knew if anyone would notice it would be her, he was just worried that she would be angry and try to get him to stay, or worse not care at all…which is when he started questioning why the hell he cared.

That was a week before he left.

After being in the old country for a week he was having separate thoughts, Cece hadn't called neither had rocky or even Tinka so he was assuming everything was okay and hoping the only reason they hadn't called was because they were too busy or didn't want to disturb him. The alternative thought that they just didn't care enough making him doubt his friends, sister and Cece, they was when he categorised Cece as something other than a friend, he spent the next three weeks trying to figure out what her category was…not even thinking about why she was in it.

After a month he was starting to get annoyed, not because of the whole Cece category thing, but because every girl he saw threw herself at him. Making him curse the day their grandmother decided that just because his mother hadn't taken the throne doesn't mean him and Tinka shouldn't have the chance to rule.

They would gush and twirl their hair and bat their eyes, offering themselves up in the most blunt shameful ways in an attempt to become a bride for him, he was walking away from some dark haired trollop who just offered him her body in exchange for marriage, when he had the sudden thought that Cece would never degrade and embarrass herself in that way and that the shameless tarts could learn the correct way to entice and win a guy from her. He had a minor freak out when he realised what he had thought and what it _might _mean…was he honestly thinking that Cece was better than those girls, cause he knew he shouldn't, he should garb his phone and start bragging bout the gorgeous girls in an attempt to embarrass her and bully her like the old him would have…which bought about the realisation that he had changed since being friends with her changed in away that actually seemed positive and good other than corruptive and terrible as people would expect to be when hanging with Cece, making him chuckle as he thought about how those people really needed to get to know her better.

After two months he had admitted that he missed Cece. He was in his room exhausted after a long day of quelling a revolution or rebellion or something, he was too tired to remember, he collapsed on his bed with the intent of rolling over and going to sleep, when he caught sight of his bedside table, or more specifically the picture frame on top of it, grabbing it lazily and looking at it longingly, it was a picture of the whole group, him, Tinka, Ty, Rocky, Deuce, Dina (before she moved back home with her Dad, and Cece…they had literally all crammed into a photo booth and so everyone was mashed together like some sort of people soup. Most of them were smiling nicely in between giggling at the predicament, him and Cece had been squashed together, he was behind her with his head resting on one of her shoulders, her hair was all pushed to the other side, she was smiling and laughing but that was mainly due to the fact that he had been tickling her sides when the picture took. He was gazing at her wishing she was here, she was crazy and impossible but he knew that she would be the only one to explain why he had this weird tingling in his belly and why he hadn't so much as looked at any of the girls in the country, why he hadn't noticed if they were pretty and why he had routinely been checking his email and phone for messages…wishing she would call so he could stop missing her a little bit. When he thought that he didn't freak, instead he just lay back smiling at the picture, accepting that they were closer than they would admit but not knowing how yet.

It was the third month he realised the really important thing. He was sitting down to dinner when his grandmother asked him how Tinka bell was, smiling and saying she was fine, disappointing his grandmother when he revealed that no Tinka was not seeing anybody. Even more uncomfortable when he told her that, no, neither was he…graciously elaboration when she asked about previous girlfriends, mentioning the two he had had then stopping. Unsure whether to talk about Cece or not, yeah they went out but it was also fairly fake and quite confusing…making him think about the sequined monstrosity he had made her, asking himself how he could have for one second thought she would like it. Smiling as he realised how deluded he had been. Unfortunately his grandmother caught onto the smile and started asking him that if he wasn't currently dating anyone, did he currently fancy anyone. Making Gunther blush when he realised what his grandmother though, she thought cause he was smiling when thinking of Cece it meant he was crushing on Cece. He quickly set her straight wondering why the denials sounded so wrong and tasted so bad in his mouth. Shocked and stunned when his grand father turned and told him that a guy only smiled like that when he was swooning over a girl, then they both left leaving Gunther to mule it over in stunned shock, telling himself they weren't right and that they were wrong. Pacing to repeat it over and over to himself to the point where the words made him feel like throwing up…remembering something Cece had told him 'if you say something out loud you will instantly know if your being truthful with yourself' thinking that maybe this crumb of advice might hold some weight…saying the words quietly to himself ;I have a crush on Cece'. smiling when he realised that she was right , out loud the words sounded right and honest…that night he went to bed dreaming of her.

The last month was hell for him, upon realising his duty's became intolerably boring, the hussies that fell on him became aggravating and irksome (more so than before), and he was becoming agitated and impatient to go home, never having really felt severe homesickness before wishing he could leave early. Forcing himself not to pick up her calls and spew his guts up and tell her everything, telling himself to wait till he see's her again, he refused to listen to the voice mails, partly cause he didn't want to hear how hurt she was at his ignoring her and he didn't want to run the risk of hearing her tell him not to come home…even if he knew she would never do such a cruel horrid thing.

So hugging her now, on American soil, her warm body wrapped up and close. Made him want to drop to his knees and spill everything to her, to pull her in and kiss her till they couldn't breathe.

"I missed you" he murmured into her ear, not planning to let her go again so easily despite the fact that he left her.

"I missed you too" he heard her whisper back and in response he just held her tighter. Looking into her eyes and seeing the longing in her eyes, telling himself that if she pulled away he would forget the whole thing and find someone else despite how hard it would be.

Lowering his head slowly, stopping in the middle, desperately praying for her to come and meet him, his heart soaring when she started to lean up, him seeing her eye wide and wanting, her candy pink lips closer and closer to his almost meeting his.

Author note. I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue.. it's just I didn't think any dialogue that occurred between Gunther and the people in the old country would be very important or interesting…please don't kill me for stopping right at the best bit…please review if u want to see anything specific happening, let me know what im doing wrong, what im doing right.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Character not mine.

Gunther cursed when a heavy weight came flying into him, sending him sprawling to the floor the shock of the fall causing him momentarily unconcerned with the thing that had sent him flying…cursing even louder when he stood to find his crazy bloody best friends standing there beaming happily as if they had found a pot of gold.

"What the heck?" he questioned irritable, scowling at Ty and Deuce…annoyed beyond anything at interrupted fairytale kiss, seeing Cece's slightly stunned expression either from the almost kiss or the sudden knock down. "We thought it would be fun.. plus its revenge for not telling us you were leaving" Deuce explained in that quirky strange way of his. Gunther shuffled uncomfortable as he realised how wrong he was at not telling them, glad when the girls quickly showed up to distract the boys from a near argument about him leaving.

Promptly leaving heading back to Cece's, both him and her majorly over thinking the almost kiss and what it could mean.

When they arrived at Cece's they dropped their stuff and sat in a circle, preparing to grill Gunther for his abandonment.

"Why didn't you tell us?" the redhead asked quickly with no preamble, ignoring everyone's shocked expressions at her bluntness, just wanting an answer from the blue eyed blonde.

"…I didn't know how" he answered honestly looking into her pretty brown orbs, hoping she wasn't too angry at him.

"You managed to tell Tinka" she shot back, her voice leaked hurt and betrayal and everyone knew what she was saying, 'you could tell her but not me'.

"Tinka knew because she was family, I couldn't hide it from her. I didn't think you would care anyway" he answered bluntly, both trying to apologise and try to make her understand…knowing he might just be infuriating her more, annoyed at how upset she was, as if she didn't think it was difficult for him at all, as if it had been easy to just get up and go. Besides he didn't think she would have cared, they weren't dating they weren't bestie's…they were barely friends so why would she care, he was glad she did…but something was stopping him doing this whole thing right, maybe the stares of his friends or the sudden spotlight.

Cece gulped quickly, her eyes widening in hurt at the statement, trying to figure out if he was kidding "…didn't think I'd care" She repeated, her voice choked and she stood up leaving the circle, walking into the kitchen to face away from them both.

"Well no, you always said you hated me…it seemed like a very clear message to me" he said standing, his voice raising slightly, bitterness and irritation in his words, remembering now why they always argued so much. Besides he was right he thought he could count how many times she had said it and rejected him in some way…annoyed that she was suddenly changing her tune.

"Well maybe you should quit listening to them and listen to the ones im sending you now" she argued back, anger filling her voice and whirling to look at him, her eyes cold and unforgiving. Leading him to question her meaning, the only messages he was getting right now were anger and betrayal.

"What new messages?" he asked obnoxiously, all ideas of being with her gone from his head reminding himself what a bitch she was and why they were always such a bad mix.

"…You didn't listen to them?" she asked, tears leaking when she realised all the voice messages she had left him over his trip hadn't even been listened to…she felt a pain in her chest and a burning sensation when she realised how little he cared for her, remembering how hard those messages were for her to make…realising one stupid almost kiss meant nothing and that he would never even consider her a friend.

Hating herself for setting herself up like this, wishing she could go back to when she only resented him, feeling sick when she felt the small sequins and feathers on the dress she was wearing, how she had worn it for him in the belief he might have actually cared or noticed, feeling wet hot tears fall from her eyes and stream down her blazing cheeks. Running from the kitchen to her bedroom, not letting anyone see her tears or hear the choked sobs coming from her, slamming her bedroom door and tearing the dress of her, leaving it in a heap on the ground, plans to burn it and scatter the ashes already fully formed in her mind. Grabbing comfy flared jeans and a loose red and white striped long armed tee-shirt. Ripping the ponytail from her hair, collapsing onto her bed sobbing brokenly, wondering if she would always feel this terrible or if it might fade over time like people said.

Ignoring the small concerned voice which called to enter her room, yelling a course yes, seeing the female image of her heartbreaker enter, close the door then sit on her bed, murmuring sweetly that her brother was an idiot and was absolutely oblivious when it came to girls. Telling her to come out and face everyone, that she was going to have to eventually.

Cece sat up, throwing her arms around Tinka who whispered and shushed the small petite girl, wiping away her tears and helping her apply make up to cover up the evidence of her crying.

Walking back out, and just wanting to curl up when she saw Gunther's concerned face, thinking how it would be easier if he was angry instead. She can argue with anger, but she cant deal with concern…not when it was the wrong kind of concerned.

"Are you okay?" his voice was low and sweet, his eyes soft and caring, wanting to know why they were arguing and why she was so upset that she hadn't read the messages…thinking it might just be easier to go home and leave her to calm down…wanting to comfort her but also infuriated with her. Knowing he had upset her but unsure of how, thinking that maybe he should have listened to the voicemails, planning to go home and do just that. Cece nodded yes, planning to swallow her pride and try to retain her dignity, letting him leave, neither going to hug the other. Everyone else concerned and worried about what they had just seen…well except Tinka and Ty, who were just angry at the blonde ass and his destructive ways.

Authors note. Updates will be made soon, leave reviews to leave feedback, its my greatest help when writing.


End file.
